Hand Of Fate
by WWW 93 Diagon Alley
Summary: When Carlisle was human, he had a daughter, Mackenzie Scarlet Cullen. A few months after she was born he was turned into a vampire. That day she mysteriously disappeared. After finding out that they couldn't have kids James and Lily Potter were overjoyed when a baby girl appeared on their doorsteps with only a name; Mackenzie Scarlet. Re-write of I'm Not a Potter, I'm A Cullen
1. Facts about Mackenzie

**Hey! I am back and awesomer then ever! Sorry about the delay, I suddenly got an obsession with the Vampire Diaries! So this is my re write of I'm Not a Potter, I'm a Cullen, for those who don't know. So this chapter is going to be about Fem/Harry. Off we trot!**

**Face Claim-** Shay Mitchell (with purple eyes)

**Height- **5'3

**Weight**- 110lbs

**Scars/Tattoo- **Lightning bolt (obviously,)a line down her right arm ( from where Wormtail used her blood) , fang mark from the Basilisk, a tattoo above her left hip saying '_Never a victim, forever a fighter' _, a tattoo of bids flying across her shoulder blade starting from the bottom of the right to the top of the left

**Personality-** Caring, brave, kind, sneaky, sly, charming, selfless, daring, mysterious, powerful, reckless, and seductive

**Hobbies-** Dancing, art, music (singing, piano, guitar,) shopping, and running

**Back Story-** She was found on the door step of Lily and James Potter's house and was taken in by them. There a letter saying Mackenzie Scarlet, born July 31st ll:59 pm 1993. After the fateful Halloween night she was given reluctantly to the Dursley's. They raised her fairly well and didn't make her sleep in a cupboard, and actually gave her clothes.

**Name-** Mackenzie Scarlet Potter (Cullen)

The story takes place in Twilight, and right before 5th year. There will be no bashing in my story, or slash in my story. I will be putting a pull up for who you want Mackenzie to end up with.

**Later!**


	2. How It Came To Be

Carlisle cradled his newborn child in his arms for the first time. He had to admit he was nervous about being a father but the feeling of holding his newborn daughter made it all worth the nervousness and anxiety. Unlike other newborn babies she didn't make a sound except for when she was first born she didn't utter a sound.

Carlisle gaped quietly when she opened her eyes, for her eyes weren't the normal blue, or green, they were a shocking violet.

"Scarlet her eyes" Carlisle whispered awed to his wife.

Scarlet Black was a beautiful woman, the envy of many women in their tiny village. With her flawless olive skin, curly brown hair, emerald green eyes, and a body most women would kill for it wasn't hard to believe. She was sweaty and tired looking but she was beautiful.

"What about them?" Scarlet asked exhaustion seeping into her words.

"There purple" A shocked Carlisle answered her, he had never heard of someone having purple.

"Purple?" a confused look appeared on Scarlet's beautiful face before a look of understanding washed onto her face. They were gone a split second later bur her eyes held fear.

Carlisle was completely oblivious to the emotions on Scarlet's face, for he was currently rocking his daughter to sleep.

"May I hold her?" Scarlet asked longing to hold her daughter.

Carlisle flushed, a pink tint appearing on his cheeks, how could he forget that she hadn't held her yet? Carlisle gently placed the baby in Scarlet's awaiting arms. Scarlet looked down at her daughter, love shining in her eyes as she held her daughter for the first time.

"Welcome to the family Mackenzie Scarlet Cullen" Scarlet whispered gently kissing her daughters forehead.

Hand of Fate

Fate watched the heart melting scene silently wishing that things were different. Just because Fate was cruel didn't mean she had to like ripping apart families, breaking hearts, and giving people a hard life just because it was their fate.

"It's her destiny" A soprano voice called from behind Fate.

Fate didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Destiny" Fate greeted," It's been to long"

"So it has" Destiny mumbled a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's her destiny, even though she was born to early" Destiny repeated her earlier words.

Fate hummed in agreement before saying,

"But it's her fate to be reunited with them" a smirk playing across Fate's face while she said this.

Destiny let a quiet chuckle escape her lips, no matter what Fate would fight to the death to get what she wanted. Fate finally pulled her eyes away from the Cullen family moment, and finally faced Destiny.

"I have to go, it was nice seeing you. We should do this again" Fate said smiling warmly.

Destiny nodded grinning, and giving a tight hug, Fate returned the hug with enthusiasm missing Destiny's warm hugs. Once Fate was a tiny speck in the distance did Destiny turn back to the Cullen family.

"It's her destiny" Destiny trying and failing to reassure her once she saw how happy the Family was, not wanting to tear it apart person by person. But as Fate said it was her fate to be reunited with them.

LINE BREAK!

Scarlet knew. Scarlet knew the moment she saw her beautiful Mackenzie's eyes. A powerful seer once told the Black family that there will be a girl born in the Black family with purple. They didn't give specifics all they said was that this girl would have a great destiny, but a hard one. She will be more powerful then she realizes.

What the Seer didn't mention was that it was her Fate to leave those she loved the most. She would be separated from her loved ones the day after the father doesn't return from his 19th hunt. If Scarlet knew this then she wouldn't have let baby Mackenzie out of her sight that fateful day. The day where Carlisle doesn't return the next morning from his 19th hunt, the day when Scarlet has to give her precious daughter to a sitter because she had to attend an adult only tea party. Since Scarlet didn't know that she did it anyways, not knowing that she set in motion a series of events that take away her daughter from her.

LINE BREAK!

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Scarlet asked the young women who was going to handle Mackenzie for the night while she was away.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Cullen. You have nothing to worry about." Lucy Anderson answered politely, silently wishing that the women would just leave already. The only reason she agreed to this is because she needed the money.

Scarlet eventually left after realizing that she would be late. When Scarlet stepped foot outside the warm hut into the cold winter air she got a sudden shiver, all of her mother instincts were basically yelling at her to go back in that hut. Scarlet brushed it aside putting it down to anxiety, and the cold air outside.

Oh how wrong she was.

LINE BREAK!

"Ok go time" Fate uttered to herself once she saw the pathetic excuse of a baby-sitter put Mackenzie to bed.

Fate teleported silently into Mackenzie's bed chambers, looking at the sleeping baby, Fates eyes showed regret of what she's about to do, but like Destiny said all those months ago it's her destiny. Gently grabbing Mackenzie and cradling the baby in her pale arms. Fate stared at her a little while longer before disappearing in a flash of white light. The Only evidence that Fate was there was a single letter addressed to one Mrs. Cullen.

Lucy thought that she saw a white light emitting from Mackenzie's room, so she went to check it out. Once Lucy entered Mackenzie's room did she start freaking out. For where Mackenzie was supposed to be was a letter. Lucy frantically searched everywhere for the littlest Cullen. She was nowhere in the house. So Lucy did the only thing she could think of, run. She quickly collected the coins Mrs. Cullen left for her and scurried away from the Cullen house never looking back. She knew there was something wrong with that family. No child could disappear, without leaving a trace. If Mackenzie was abducted then there would've been a broken window or blood or something! But no there was nothing!

LINE BREAK!

"Lucy?" Scarlet called as she stepped into her house.

She couldn't ignore the ominous feeling anymore. She just had this nagging feeling that she should go home and check on her baby. Good thing she did because it seemed like Lucy had abandoned her child. Scarlet hurried to Mackenzie's room to make sure that she was alright. The closer Scarlet got to the room the bigger the feeling of dread grew. Finally Scarlet couldn't take it anymore and just ran the rest of the way. What happened next will forever haunt her memories. Mackenzie wasn't in her crib, but there seemed to be a letter in her place. Mrs. Cullen was written in fancy cursive on the envelope. With shaky hands Scarlet picked up the letter and opened it.

_Mrs. Cullen,_

_I think that you knew that this would happen. It is her destiny to leave this place for she could not fulfil it here. I promise that she will be protected and loved where she is going. I recommend that you go to Gringotts Bank and write Mackenzie a letter and place it in the Black family vault. Then go to edge of the west forest. If you do that then I promise you will see her again._

_Sincerely,_

_Fate_

LINE BREAK! (1994 January)

James and Lily Potter were happy, well as happy as you could get in the middle of a war. They really wanted children but knew that they could never have one. Maybe it was better that way; the child wouldn't have to grow up in a war zone.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door and Lily said,

"I'll get it James" standing up from her place on the chair in front of the fire.

"Are you sure?" James questioned, feeling an odd feeling come over him.

Lily nodded silently and continued her trek down the stair to the front door. Whatever she expected it wasn't that, she accidently let out a surprised yelp. Lily distantly heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Lily are you ok?" James asked slightly panicked, he was going to go grab his wand and see what was taking Lily so long when he heard her scream.

"W-what's that?" James stuttered spotting the baby on his door steps.

"A baby" Lily muttered distracted, James shot her a 'no really I didn't notice' look," Look there's a letter!" Lily suddenly shouted.

James quickly grabbed it and read it out loud,

"Mackenzie Scarlet, July 31 ll:59 pm. Look after her for we can't. What do you think that means?"

Lily looked lost in thought," I don't know" Lily frowned.

"James can we keep her? Please." Lily pleaded.

James looked really upset, he couldn't deny her anything but they couldn't keep a Mugglel baby.

"Lily I'm" James was saying when she abruptly caught him off.

"James look!" she yelled excited.

Mackenzie somehow seemed to have grabbed on to James's wand and flicked it causing the over cut flowers to trim themselves until they were perfect.

"She's a witch" James whispered.

"So can we keep her? Lily asked again.

"Sure" James whispered happy to finally have a child.

So from then on Mackenzie Scarlet Cullen was known as Mackenzie Scarlet Potter, soon to be known as the Girl-Who-Lived.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review. The poll for who Mackenzie is now up, feel free to vote. I personally want it to be Jasper, but its good to have other input. **

** hand_fate/collection?id=2939158 **

**This is the link to my polyvore account check it out! **

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. If I did Bella would have a backbone, and Harry would be a girl.**


End file.
